wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Kyouko Shirafuji
|japanese name= Kyōko Shirafuji |alias= |race= Japanese |gender= Female |age= 28 |height= 170 cm |weight= 45 kg |birthday= October 22nd (Libra) |eyes= Black |hair= Black |blood type=B |base of works= |occupation= Manager |previous occupation= |partner= Hyougo Otoo |previous partner= |status= |relatives= |equipment= |manga debut= Volume 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese voice= Kumiko Watanabe,Junko Minagawa (drama CD) |english voice= |image gallery= yes |species = Human}}Kyouko Shirafuji is a 28 year-old woman who works at Wagnaria Resturant as a manager. She is one of the main female characters in the story, Working!! Appearance Kyouko is a tall woman with a little above shoulder length hair and gray eyes. She had longer hair that reached her waist when she was in high school and first starting out as a manager. Even though she always has a big appetite for food, her slim figure doesn’t change. Because she is the manager, Kyouko's uniform is different from everyone else's. Instead of the normal white shirt, apron, black skirt, she wears a black skirt, a white shirt, and a deep blue vest. Background Kyouko was put as first-in-command at Wagnaria after Otoo-san left to go look for his lost wife. It is unknown why he chose her to be in charge since Kyouko does the least amount of work and is always eating the restaurant's food supply. However, since Kyouko is the oldest, she would be the most fitting to be the manager, which is probably why Otoo-san put her in that position. When Kyouko was young, she was a sukeban (female gangster boss). She was the leader of a group of yakuza (japanese gangster) boys and was very fierce. She wore an outdated sukeban outfit, which consisted of a middle school uniform with an extremely long skirt (it reached her ankles), a mask, a loose tie, and a chain (this look was extremely popular in the 1970's). One day she happened to run into Yachiyo when she was being bullied by two boys. Kyouko appeared and yelled at them for bullying her. The boys then made fun of her because she had an outdated look, but she showed no emotion and quickly scared them off with something that had to be censored. Yachiyo then thanks Kyouko and gave her a piece of bread as punishment. Kyouko was later seen talking to Yachiyo and telling her to not worry about the bullies anymore because she would deal with them. From that day forward, Yachiyo looked up to Kyouko and admired her. Kyouko is seen to still have connections with her yakuza gang even now. When two customers ran out of the restaurant without paying, and after bullying Popura, Kyouko took her cellphone from Takanashi and called an unknown phone number and said, "Yeah, the two customers that just left, take all the money they have." This reveals that her yakuza gang actually sits outside of the restaurant and keeps watch on Kyouko since she is still their beloved leader. Personality Kyouko gets hungry very easily and often eats a lot throughout the day. Thankfully, she has her loyal servant, Yachiyo, ready to make parfaits for her whenever she asks. On average, Kyouko eats about five parfaits a day, and yet she still manages to maintain a healthy figure and never has stomach aches. She also awaits Otoo-san's visits because he normally brings food and sweets back with him. However, when he doesn't bring any food back, Kyouko becomes aggitated for the rest of the day and acts mean towards Otoo-san because he didn't bring her sweets. Kyouko has actually been gotten on to by Satou because she was eating up their restaurant's food supply. This happened after Kyouko ordered Jun to make her something to eat, and he told her that he would knock off a bit of the price because she's an employee. Kyouko, surprised, asked why he would charge her at all since she's the manager, Satou then went on to tell her that he had to charge her because she had already eaten a large ammount of the restaurant's food for free. Yachiyo quickly came to Kyouko's rescue and begged Satou to make something for Kyouko because she was "starving to death" (even though she was only slightly hungry). Satou finally gave in due to his feelings for Yachiyo and made Kyouko something to eat. Kyouko is also very greedy about food. When Yachiyo was sick, Satou made her some porridge to eat in order to get better. However, after seeing that Kyouko was hungry, Yachiyo willingly gave up her porridge for her. Kyouko then ate all of it after Yachiyo had only taken a bite. Kyouko is revealed to be very sensitive about her age. Since she is about to hit thirty, she is touchy about her getting old, so she takes out her wrath on anyone who calls her old. When Takanashi first met Kyouko, he asked her how old she was, she replied with twenty-nine. Takanashi then said, "Wow, so you're pretty old then." However, he only said this because he thinks anyone over the age of twelve is too old, but Kyouko didn't care and doubled Takanashi's shifts out of anger. Later, Takanashi apologized and said that she wasn't old, but she was infact childish. After this comment, Kyouko cut his shifts in half, which made his pay get cut in half as well. Later, when two rude customers were in the restaurant, they called Kyouko a "rotting bitch." After this comment, Kyouko set her yakuza gang after them in anger. Kyouko is very strong and is highly skilled in fighting, probably because of her past as a sukeban. When the two rude customers were bullying Taneshima, Kyouko kicked them hard and told them that there was no violence in her store. Also, in the opening she was seen kicking Takanashi hard after he ran past her. However, she does not use this skill often because she does not normally deal with rude customers. It is said that she doesn't really watch tv and that she spends her day offs lounging around or ravaging restaurants that have eating contest, her shoe size is 25.0; favorite food is everything and she hates everything except eating. Synopsis Welcome to Wagnaria: Takanashi Works Inami, Androphobic. But I'm Scared… Yachiyo, Kyōko, Satō… and the Returning Mr. Otoo Souma, An Overly Refreshing Guy A Different Wagnaria than Usual on a Sick Day The Melancholy of Souta, the Women of the Takanashi Family Otoo Comes Back After a While, and the New Worker = Yamada (!?) Inami's First? Outing! Kotori-chan Appears!! The Truth to the Suspicion… Nazuna Works The Two of Them Back Then, Yachiyo and Satō. And, Welcome to the Takanashi Family What the!? The Last Night Before the Decisive Battle. Taneshima's Repayment The "Decisive Battle" Known As the Date, What Happens After With Takanashi and Inami... Equipments - Kyouko has a nail bat, as seen in the season two and three openings, as well as when she scared off the two boys bullying Yachiyo. Relationships Co-workers: Yachiyo Todoroki: Ever since their fateful encounter when they were younger, Yachiyo has admired Kyouko with all her heart. Yachiyo has even shown signs of having a crush on Kyouko since she is always talking about how cool Kyouko is, and she even passed out whenever Kyouko got her face close to hers when she was checking her temperature. However, Kyouko does not acknowlege this crush, nor does she even know about it. While it may seem as though Kyouko only treats Yachiyo as a loyal servant, Kyouko actually pays special attention to her and still looks after her, even after all these years. An example of this is shown when Kyouko figured out that Satou was in love with Yachiyo and became protective of her, initially disapproving of the pair. Another example is when Yachiyo had a very light fever during one of her shifts (unbeknownst to the other members), which Kyouko immediately noticed. The most notable example being the time when Kyouko made two attempts to tell Yachiyo to make the most of her life and do something for herself. Her genuine care for Yachiyo is further displayed when Yachiyo herself revealed that Kyouko would never do anything to hurt her or make her sad. Inami Mahiru: At the beginning of the series, Kyouko tried to keep Takanashi and Inami in seperate shifts because of Inami's androphobia, but one day she accidently messed up and put them together. However, after Inami had the sudden urge to overcome her fear, she told Kyouko to continue to put her on the same shift as Takanashi. Kyouko agreed and now they work together. This shows that Kyouko has some work ethic, and actual managerial tasks, but still Kyouko on screen appears to do very little. Popura Taneshima: Kyouko, like many of the employees, teases Popura about her height, and therefore, Taneshima never goes to her for comfort. Souta Takanashi: When Takanashi first started working at Wagnaria, Kyouko hated him because he called her old and childish, and did anything she could to make his life worse, such as doubling his shifts, or cutting his hours in half. However, over time, Kyouko slowly forgave Takanashi and now she doesn't have a problem with him at all. Kyouko, like many of the employees, still thinks of Takanashi as a pedophile since he's obsessed with kids under the age of twelve, but she is too lazy to do anything about it. Souma Hiroomi: Unlike all the other employees, Kyouko is the only person that Souma doesn't know a secret about. Perhaps because she is so scary and violent, Souma doesn't come near her. Jun Satou: Satou hates Kyouko because she is the object of Yachiyo's affections. To get out his anger for Kyouko and his frustration for Yachiyo not noticing him, he teases Taneshima and messes with her hair. Kyouko is oblivious to this loathing. Aoi Yamada: Although Yamada breaks glasses and plates and steals from the restaurant, Kyouko is too lazy to care and often lets Yamada do what she wants. Others Mitsuki Mashiba One of Kyouko's top Lieutenants and shows up in season 2 episode 6. She started follow Kyokou after witnessing her brother getting beat up by her. She is also the twin brother of Mashiba Yohei. She collects insurance. Often states immature jokes to her brother, and is a chef. She is the polar opposite of Yohei often picking fights with him. Stating he's a NEET, or not Employed or in Training. Like her brother, she is very loyal to Kyokou. Always addressing her as ”Ane - san.” Youhei Mashiba Another one of Kyoto's top Lieutenants. He fell in love with Kyouko after he was beat up on the pavement. He also is the twin of Mitsuki. Mitsuki complains that he's a Neet. He's very ditsy and doesn't write down menus, but notably he's also stated to be better then Yamada as a server. "So that's two salads right?" His loyalty is shown when he immediately crashes into the restaurant when Kyokou calls for him. Additional info They would fight, and Souma surprisingly had grit on both of them with their photos. Later they began to fight. Trivia *When Kyouko was a teenager, she had extremely long hair. It is unknown why she cut it. * Kyouko has a special, red cellphone that she only uses for exclusive calls to her yakuza gang. *Kyouko's favorite parfait flavor is chocolate-strawberry. *Kyouko second favorite treat, being parfaits, is icing that comes from the icing liners. She is sometimes seen sucking on these to get the icing out. *Kyouko banned romantic relationships from Wagnaria because she said that it's possible a one-sided love or a love-triangle could form, and that would slow down production. However, she says that relationships would never form anyway because no one likes another person in the restaurant. She only said this because she is oblivious to Inami's crush on Takanashi, Satou's crush on Yachiyo and even Yachiyo's crush on her! *Kyouko was the first worker to ever start working at Wagnaria. *Just a few years before the series started, while Kyouko still worked at Wagnaria, she wore her hair long. She might have cut her hair during her mid-twenties. Lines (Quotes) * "I like anyone who gives me food." * "I don't really know what's going on but Yachiyo's mine." * "Yachiyo, parfait please. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Working!! Characters